1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic EL display and fabricating method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for two-side emissions.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a pixel area of an organic EL display consists of a switching thin film transistor for switching a pixel, a drive thin film transistor for driving the pixel, a storage capacitor, an anode (pixel electrode), an organic emitting layer, and a cathode (common electrode).
FIG. 1 is a diagram of circuit for an organic EL display according to a related art, FIG. 2 is a layout of an organic EL display according to a related art, and FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional diagram taken along a cutting line I-I in FIG. 2.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a semiconductor layer 2 is formed on a glass substrate 1 with polysilicon and the like. The semiconductor layer 2 is then patterned to leave an area for forming a thin film transistor therein.
A gate insulating layer 3 and a gate electrode conductive layer are sequentially formed over the substrate 1. The gate electrode conductive layer is then patterned to form a gate electrode 4.
Source and drain regions 2a and 2c of a thin film transistor are formed by implanting dopants in the semiconductor layer 2 with B, P or the like using the gate electrode 4 as an implantation mask and performing thermal treatment on the dopant-implanted semiconductor layer 2.
In this case, an undoped portion of the semiconductor layer 2 becomes a channel region 2b. 
Subsequently, an insulating interlayer 5 is formed over the substrate 1. The insulating interlayer 5 and the gate insulating layer 3 are then selectively removed to expose the source and drain regions 2a and 2c of the thin film transistor.
An electrode line 6 is formed to be electrically connected to each of the exposed source and drain regions 2a and 2b. 
A planarizing insulating layer 7 is formed over the substrate. The planarizing insulating layer 7 is then selectively removed to expose the electrode line 6 connected to the drain region 2c. 
An anode (pixel electrode) 8 is formed to be electrically connected to the exposed electrode line 6.
Subsequently, an insulating layer 9 is formed between neighboring anodes 8.
And, a hole injection layer 10, a hole transport layer 11, an organic emitting layer, an electron transport layer 13 and an electron injection layer 14 are sequentially formed over the substrate.
After a cathode (common electrode) 15 of aluminum or the like has been formed over the substrate, a passivation layer 16 is formed on the cathode 15 to cut off oxygen or moisture.
However, in the above-fabricated related art organic EL display, the drive circuit occupies most parts of the pixel area to reduce a portion, through which the light can pass, i.e., to lower an aperture ratio.
Moreover, in case of employing a compensation circuit, the area occupied by the drive circuit in each pixel area is increased more to lower the aperture ratio considerably.